Help:User access levels
See 'Wikia:Administrators' for details on the admins of the Central Wikia. __TOC__ What is an administrator? Different users have access to different functions of the site. Wiki founders are given administrator and bureaucrat access. They can make any other user on their wiki an administrator or bureaucrat What can all users do on a wiki? Anyone can read the wiki as well as create new pages and edit unprotected pages, including users without a user account. Any non-banned user is free to create a user account. What can logged-in users do on a wiki? Users who have (this is free and only requires a username and password) can change the title of a page by moving it. Logged in users can upload an image or other file to the wiki. There are restrictions on which file types can be uploaded. Logged in users can mark a page on recent changes as "patrolled" to show other users that they have checked an edit. Logged in users can also customize the display of the wiki using , as well as maintain a page watchlist. What is the rollback permission? User with the "rollback" permission are able to revert vandalism and bad-faith edits by using the rollback link on diff pages and user contributions list. They are just like logged-in users, only with one extra button. Bureaucrats can give users rollback rights by using the form at . The action will be logged on . What can administrators do on a wiki? Administrators can delete pages and page histories. They can also undelete a previously deleted page, or undelete specific revisions of it. Administrators can also delete and undelete uploaded files. Administrators can lock (protect) a page so it cannot be edited or renamed by users without admin rights. Administrators can block an IP address or user name from editing. Administrators can bad edits more easily using a "rollback" link which appears on diff pages and user contributions lists. Administrators can edit the MediaWiki namespace to make changes to the interface. On Wikipedia, an admin is defined as a "trusted user". You should be aware that this might not be the case on Wikia. The requester of a wiki will be given admin access to that wiki on the Principle of First Trust. If a user later turns out to be irresponsible with the admin access, it may be removed by at any time. For details, see the . What can bureaucrats do on a wiki? A bureaucrat can make other users into bureaucrats or administrators and on the wiki where they are a bureaucrat and give trusted users a on their own wiki. They are not currently able to remove admin access from any user. Please contact Angela if you need admin access removed from an user. I'm a bureaucrat, how can I make other users admins or give out rollback permissions? Bureaucrat can grant or revoke rollback rights for users through . Once the user's name is entered, a "reason" field along with the options "grant" or "revoke" will be made available, depending on whether the user currently has rollback or not. Bureaucrats can turn other users into admins or bureaucrats using . There is a link to this on the list of . You will see the following form: Type the user's name into the box and then press the make this user into a sysop button. To make them a bureaucrat as well as a sysop, tick the Set bureaucrat flag box. You must capitalize the first letter of their user name. You will see a confirmation message stating that the user has been made an admin (or a bureaucrat, depending on what rights you set). The user will gain administrator access immediately and the action will be recorded at on your own wiki. What are the users in "staff" group? User in staff group are Wikia employees and they have full access to all Wikia wikis. They will be shown in on any wiki. Please see contact us for details on how to contact Wikia staff. User access levels User access levels